Reverse Pines, the reversining
by Poopermehgooper
Summary: Gideon arrives in Gravity Falls, naive to all the mysteries around him. But once he finds a book that reveals many secrets, he will be targeted by the two most powerful twins in history. Reverse Pines AU. Please review!
1. The Beginning of the End

**If you don't know what Reverse Pines is, search it up, it's a very good alternate universe. This is basically a one-off that i am thinking about turning into a multi-chapter series.**

**"Running is only delaying the inevitable!"**

This shout was heard all across the dark woods. Owls, deer, any animal within earshot turned their heads to where the noise came from. The whole woods became silent, except for the unmistakable sound of people running. The noise was faint, growing louder every second. Finally, a bush shook until two early teens emerged form the bush.  
>First came a Caucasian kid, who looked about 10 years old. He was short and stocky, wearing a blue vest, under it a red shirt. He had blue shorts with regular black sneakers. He had on a blue cap with a pine tree on it, his white hair exposing itself from the front. He held a red leather bound book with a six fingered hand on the cover, a three in the center of the hand. His showed a look of horror, fear, and sorrow, all at the same time.<br>Next came a girl who looked a little older than the boy, maybe by two years. She had on a full 80's attire. She had green pants, pink sneakers, and a purple blouse that exposed one shoulder, a number 80 centered on the blouse. A pink bow rested on her blond hair. She shared a similar look as the boy, although she seemed to also harbor feelings of puzzlement, as if she didn't know why she was running.  
>The two sprinted through the gloomy forest, avoiding as many obstacles as they could, ducking under branches, jumping over logs and rocks. Deer began to run alongside them. The boy wasn't exactly sure why, though he had a feeling they were running from the same thing.<br>Finally, the two ended up in a large clearing. It was an open circle of grass, the moon illuminating the ground, giving the two some light. They kept running through the clearing. By the time they made to the center of the circle, they were lifted up to their confusion. The animals watching them noticed that they had a turquoise aura shrouding them, as if that was what had lifted them up. Before any animals left, they focused their attention to the two new people that emerged into the clearing.  
>First came a girl, about 12 years old. She was wearing a costume that resembled that of a magicians assistant, leggings with a turquoise button down shirt, walking in high heels. She had a devious look on her face, a sharp dagger in he hand that seemed to be made out of obsidian, or some other black material. A turquoise jewel was attached to her hair, her hand rested on it.<br>Behind her came a boy who looked to be her twin. They were the same height and had the same look to each other. The boy wore dress shoes, black dress pants with a turquoise button down shirt as well. He had a similar jewel around his neck, worn as an amulet, his hand also resting on it. He also held a similar book to the other boy, only instead with a number 2 on it. He held a smile of satisfaction.  
>"I am not giving you the book! So you may as well just leave us alone." The other boy managed to blurt out, his body stiff in the air, unable to move a muscle.<br>"Do you really think we are gonna walk away? Gideon, if you haven't noticed, you and Pacifica are frozen in the air, useless. Honestly, your bravery serves no purpose at the moment." The twin girl replied, fiddling with the knife with one hand, holding the jewel with the other.  
>"I can take the book easily form you right now, just pluck it form your little hands. But what's the fun in that. So to make things more interesting, i'm gonna have my lovely twin have fun murdering the two of you." said her twin.<br>The girl walked toward the one named Pacifica. The girl had a sly grin as twirled the knife in her hand.  
>"You're first!" She said with a smile that almost made her seem sane.<br>She thrust the dark blade into Pacifica's gut, twisting it, Pacifica let out a gut wrenching blood curdling scream. The girl took the knife out and forced the bloody blade into Pacifica's left eyeball, laughing with a eager grin.

**If this seems good, let me know in a review if i should continue it. I'll also be glad for feedback or errors. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

**So, people like this. I have then decided to work on it. Hope you guys enjoy it, because i have a very good plan for this story. Please review if you see a problem, or just to let me know what you think.**

1 week earlier

"OH GOSH OH DARN!" *CRASH*

Gideon awoke suddenly, immediately looking around the interior of his room.

He was in the attic with his cousin, Pacifica, who was older by 2 years. She was still sleeping in her bed. The room was the same as he first saw it. His bed was on the left side, with all his bags huddled together, considering he had just arrived yesterday. He looked over to see Pacifica still sleeping on her side, which was full of all her possessions. It was also painted pink, and literally spoke 80's. Posters of old bands and a lot of clothing that were very vibrant laid everywhere on her side.

Gideon sat up. He still had on the clothes he had arrived in, not having any time to change considering he had arrived at night and was dead tired the previous day. He was wearing his vest and shirt, sneakers, shoes. The only thing he took off was his hat. It was on the bed post.

He got out of bed and put on his hat. He tiptoed out of the room, making sure not to wake his cousin.

He went down the stairs to see who was the one that produced the loud noise. He saw Grunkle Stan, who he had met the previous night, with 2 others, a box on its side with snow globes scattered on the floor. Stan had on what his cousin said was his usual attire, a fez with a wife beater (Gideon still didn't understand why it was called that) and shorts with his slippers. One of the other two was a bigger guy with a green t-shirt that had a question mark, shorts, and a cap to fit his egg shaped head. Finally, the other guy had on a black hoodie, jeans and regular sneakers. His black hair split to reveal his face.

The two guys were busy stuffing globes back inside the box, while Stan just stood there, helping out by just staring at them and checking his watch. They didn't notice Gideon until three minutes after.

"Hey Gid. You mind if I call you Gid? Meh, ill call you that anyway. I don't think you had the pleasure of meeting my two assistants in the mystery shack. This lovable idiot right here is Soos." He said.

"I'm a lovable idiot!" The lovable idiot said.

"And that is the desperate teen heartthrob Robbie."

"Hey! I ain't desperate!" he said.

"So yeah... Now help these two morons with the shop, today is your first day as an honorary mystery shack employee!" Stan said.

Before Gideon could even utter a word, Stan walked away, leaving him with the other two.

Gideon waved his hand with a awkward smile.

"Oh come on, Gideon was it? No need to be shy." Robbie said while Soos picked up the box of globes.

"Yeah dude, come on. You got nothing to woAHH!" Soos said as he dropped the box of snow globes again. They scattered around the floor, which in turn made Robbie trip, landing with a massive thump.

Gideon couldn't help by show a smile. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad, he thought.

*Outside, afternoon*

Gideon had gotten to find his way around the shack. From what Robbie told him, the whole shack was a scam. Basically, it was a tourist trap to get easy money. Although, Gideon assumed that already, considering that he saw many fake sights in the shack. A secret president, a statue of a 'shape shifting' monster, a photo of a sighting of real life gnomes? Gideon thought that Stan had a very weird imagination.

Gideon had managed to survive his first shift in the shack. It was mainly him taking stock of knick-knacks. Pacifica had asked him to come outside and mess around. She had shown him a hill that she liked to roll down from. Gideon soon took a liking to the hill, and they began to have a contest to see who could roll the farthest.

Pacifica was winning, and Gideon was determined to beat her. He got up to the hill, layed down, and rolled down with such an intensity that he went farther than expected. He couldn't stop, and Pacifica went chasing after him.

"LOOK OUT GID, THERES A TREE!"

He was really starting to hate that nickname.

He didn't see the tree until he felt the pain. He had apparently hit it with his side, injuring his leg. A sharp pain shot up his leg, but he was able to slowly stand up. Pacifica came up to his side.

"Gid, are you ok? You really hit that tree hard."

"Yeah, i'm fine, just need to go the intensive care unit!" Gideon said as he fell back down.

"Well, you don't seem that bad, considering you hit that metal tree." Pacifica stated as she helped Gideon up.

"Yeah well, legs aren't meant to be hit against a... metal tree?"

Gideon looked at the tree he hit. It didn't look any different, just a normal tree. He looked at where he hit it though, and realized that there was a dent! He let go of Pacifica, and hobbled over to the tree. He knocked on it, and heard a metal thud.

"How did you know this was a metal tree?" Gideon asked.

"Well, I may have also hurt myself on this tree before, I probably should of warned you."

Gideon began sizing the tree up, seeing if there was anything else different about it. He noticed a tree branch that was close to the base of the tree. He went up to it, and suspected something. He pulled on it, and realized that he was right. A hatch opened up in the tree. Inside was a red leather bound book, with a golden hand in the middle, having six fingers.

"What the heck..." Gid said as he grabbed the book.

Pacific looked in from behind him as he looked through the book.

There were many pages full of many creatures, secrets, ideas. Gideon didn't know what to make of it. However, he came to a page that interested him.

"I have experienced many things in my life, but nothing prepared me for Gravity Falls. It is full of many creatures, people, and other things that are out to get me. I wrote this book to prepare anyone else who may have stumbled into this place, but I hope i'm still alive to find such a person. If not, then I guess you will have to rely solely on what I write. If there is anything I can tell you, it's this. The first rule to Gravity Falls, don't trust anyone." Gideon read aloud.

"Have you heard of this person before?" Pacifica asked.

"I've only been here for 2 days, what do you think?" Gideon asked

Gideon and Pacifica began turning the pages, discovering new sights.

*unknown location*

"It has been found."

A boy said in a dressing room. It was a dark blue room, a dresser in one corner of the room. A desk with a mirror, lights around the mirror, sat at the middle of a wall. The rest of the room was empty. The boy, wearing black dress pants and shoes, a turquoise button down shirt, a amulet around his neck, was sitting at the desk. An open book was on the same desk.

He flipped through pages constantly, muttering the same words over and over. 20 minutes later, a girl walked in, wearing almost the same thing as the boy. Instead, she had on a magicians assistant costume, leggings with a leotard, a turquoise button down on top. She also wore high heels with a similar jewel on her hair as the boy.

"It has been found!" The girl said as she walked in.

"I know. I felt it too. Soon enough, we will be able to possess a greater power. Tell me, is the plan ready, Mabel?" The boy said.

"Wendy said that everything should be done by tomorrow. Please tell me Dipper, have you found the right one?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, I found the right ritual, it will benefit the plan greatly." Dipper said.

"Great, now it's time to get to work."


	3. The Plan

"It's your call if you want to stay." Dipper stated.

"Well..., i'm not sure if i trust him." Mabel said.

"We can't do this without him." He replied.

Both Dipper and Mabel stood in a clearing of a forest. It was a circle of grass plains, surrounded by large tree's basically covering the skyline. They were standing in the center, Dipper holding the book in his possession, searching for the page. Mabel stood to his left, leaning back and forth without realizing it.

"I'm assuming you are staying?" He added, taking note that she was still next to him.

"Yeah, might as well."

Dipper kept flipping through the pages until he found the correct one. He proceeded to clear his throat, and began the incantation.

He uttered guttural noises that sounded alien to Mabel. It literally sounded as if he was talking backwards.

The color faded from everything except the twins. The whole forest, grass, and even the far away animals looked like an old black and white movie. This shocked them both, considering this was the first time they summoned him. After what seemed like a few seconds, a rip in the universe appeared in front of them. An eye appeared in the rip, looking at both of the twins. The eye moved around at an incredible speed, taking in it's surroundings. Finally, the demon emerged. He was what looked like a yellow triangle, it's bottom half in the form of a suit. It had a top hat and a bow tie. Two legs and two arms protruded from the triangle. Whenever it spoke, it's whole body glowed.

"Ah, Dipper and Mabel, my favorite twins. I was expecting you two, although not from this universe. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Bill Cipher." He said with a bow.

"Yes, i'm aware of you Bill, although i wasn't aware that you already knew us." Dipper stated.

"Oh, I know you two. I know where you were born, your powers, your personalities, your **weaKNESSES!**" He said, his voice growing deeper at the last word, startling the two.

"But enough about what I know, why have you called me here."

"Uh... B...Bill" Dipper stuttered. "W... We need your help in our master plan of control over this town." Dipper answered. He bumped his shoulder to Mabel, hinting that it was her turn to speak.

"Bill, you have access to the... deceased, right?" Mabel said.

"Yes, young Mabel. What are you implying?"

*The next night*

Gideon had spent the whole past day going through the book, reading every single page so many times that he practically memorized them. Pacifica would look in it with him every now and then, but nothing could tear Gideon away from the book. He found out all sorts of interesting and profound stuff, although he wondered if the book was even truly written by some mysterious author, and if any of the creatures in the book are real.

However, he finally had to stop when Soos, Robbie, and Pacifica wanted to take him (and Stan) to some new show in town. Apparently it was lead by a pair of twins, who were known as the Gleefuls.

It was around 7:30 when they arrived at this large tent that resembled that of a circus. It had baby blue and white stripes. They parked closest to the tent, multiple cars scatted around the parking lot. Stan, who was driving against his will, got out with the rest of them, muttering about how these twins were a bunch of scams. Gideon walked with the group, taking note of the sign outside of the entrance. It showed what he was assuming were the Gleeful twins. Above their smiling faces were the words "Watch them achieve the suspenseful revival of the dead!" Robbie led them in as they witnessed the tent interior.

There was nothing that strange about it, just rows of wooden stools faced in front of a stage, a velvet curtain covering it. Some people were already sitting, chatting amongst themselves. Gideon took a seat in the middle row, waiting for this stupid event to start.

**Short Chapter, but i'm trying my hardest. Please review and favorite if you like the story, or at least to give me some feedback.**


	4. The Resurrection

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the show of your lives! Today, you will witness an impressive use of magic that will shock the whole world! For the first time in human history, man will possess the power to resurrect the dead!"

Gideon, who's ears were nearly close to bleeding because of how loud the speakers were, was sat on a stool. To his right was his uncle Stan, Soos sitting next to him. To his left was Pacifica, followed by Robbie. There were about three more rows of stools in front of him and behind him. Even though he was sitting there, his mind was somewhere else still wondering about the book and all its contents. He wanted to believe all of the contents, but it still sounded ver...

The curtain opened suddenly. Apparently someone had setup a spotlight in the tent, which seemed impossible to Gideon. It shined on the two twins that stood center stage, wearing what was apparently their usual attire (Pacifica had apparently kept track of the twins, even so far as creating a fan site for them).

"Welcome Residents of Gravity Falls. I am Dipper Gleeful, and my twin sister is Mabel. We thank you for your appearance to our wonderful show. You are the sole reason we present this show." Dipper said. Gideon wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he could of sworn that Dipper had looked directly at him when he said that last statement.

"Now you are probably here for what is our greatest act ever. We will, as stated, resurrect the dead!" Mabel said, a loud applause following it.

Gideon noticed Stan shaking his head. He leaned over and whispered into Gideon's ear.

"Trust me Gid, these guys are phony's. They won't do anything of the sort." He said.

"But aren't you a phony too?" Gideon replied.

"My stuff is legit! Just you watch them fail." Stan replied in a angry tone, returning his attention to the stage.

"However, this isn't what you think this is. We cannot resurrect the dead that lie in a cemetery. That would require necromancy, which we do not have." Dipper stated outright.

Most of the crowd had groaned.

"What we will do today is something special. Wendy! Please bring out the equipment!" Mabel shouted.

From the side of the stage came a teenage girl with red hair. She wore a woman's mechanic jumpsuit and boots, stains all over. She rolled out a large box that was the size of an outhouse. It was a scarlet color, a yellow star in the front face of the box was visible. On the door was a latch that allowed the container to be locked.

"Thanks Wendy." Dipper said as Wendy walked back where she came from. "Now, this requires a volunteer. Anyone willing to be a victim?" Mabel said, a smile across her face.

Many people raised their hands, frantically shaking them, as if that gave them a better chance of being picked.

"Hey Stan." Robbie said. "Maybe you should volunteer."

"Meh, like I would give those two the satisfaction." Stan said.

"The satisfaction of what? I thought you said they were phony's." Gideon replied.

"They are phony's!"

"Then prove it." Gideon replied.

Stan held a look of anger, but he immediately raised his hand.

"I probably won't even get picked." He muttered.

"Ah, Stanford Pines, you would make a great volunteer!" Dipper stated.

Everyone turned to look at Stan, who look surprised. He immediately got up and walked to the stage. As he walked onto the stage, Dipper opened up the door of the container, revealing a block that protruded from the back of the container's wall. This allowed the person to sit down, Gideon thought.

"Hello Stan, it's a pleasure to have you as our volunteer. Please inspect the container. Is anything out of the usual?" Mabel asked.

Stan took a good look around the container. His face showed that he was very skeptical, but he finished and replied.

"Look's like a fancy porta-potty. Nothing unusual." He grumbled.

"Alright Mr. Pines, please sit down inside the container." Mabel said.

Stan, reluctantly, sat down inside.

Mabel closed the door and put a lock on the door.

"Now come's the fun part. Wendy, the tools please!" Dipper said.

The girl named Wendy came back with a metal cart. On top of the cart were swords. She rolled it next to Mabel, who picked up a sword.

"Now we will attempt to perform the first part of the resurrection. This is know as the death stage!" Dipper said.

Mabel immediately stuck a sword in the container and thrusted it in with apparent force. Mabel kept on thrusting swords in the container, from the left, right, front, and back of the container.

Gideon cringed in fear as he watched what was happening. Pacifica took notice of this and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, this is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

However, he didn't realize that blood coming out of the bottom of the container was part of the trick.

Soon, others started to notice too. People started to panic, raising their voices. It wasn't long before Pacifica, Robbie, and Soos noticed too.

"Holy Shit!" Robbie yelled when he realized what was going on.

Soos had moved to cover Pacifica's eyes as she went ballistic, yelling and crying at the same time. Robbie continued to yell at the twins to let him out, just like the rest of the crowd. Practically everyone had started yelling at the twins to open up the container, but the twins kept their cool. After many swords, Dipper finally spoke.

"People! Calm yourselves down! Trust me, this is all normal! Now is the part where we resurrect our volunteer." He said.

He took out a page that was folded in his pocket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat.

He began to spout out words that weren't words. These sounds carried a sort of power that Gideon could feel. Smoke began to form around the two. The crowd stayed quiet, in awe of the sight in front of them. The smoke grew larger and thicker, until the whole stage was covered in it.

The smoke dissipated suddenly, and the door of the container was open, revealing Stan, not bloody, not hurt, same as he arrived. He got up and raised up two thumbs.

The crowd stood up and cheered. Everyone began clapping and applauding the twins. Gideon didn't however. Even is it was a trick, it was pretty grotesque. He wasn't sure what to make of the twins, although they weren't normal.

Gideon didn't realize that Dipper and Mabel were staring right at him with very Gleeful smiles.

**Yay! Another chapter done. Blah Blah Blah, rate and review por favor!**


	5. The Prelude to the Start

**Sorry for the haitus. I think thats how its spelled. So, yeah, enjoy.**

-4 days later-

"I'm telling you, he has been acting very weird."

"How so?"

"HE'S BEING NICE TO ME!"

Pacifica shushed Gideon, making sure that he reverted his voice back to a whisper.

The attic was already quiet as is, so any loud noises would definitely catch the attention of Stan. It was bad enough that the floorboards creaked, so the two had decided to stay on Gideons bed. The two continued their conversation in whispers.

"So? Maybe he realized how mean he has been towards you, and wants to make up for it."

Gideon looked at her with the most skeptical look on the planet.

"Well, why do you think he is being so nice?"

Gideon couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong with Stan. Stan had treated him with respect, held conversations with him, and even began calling him Gideon instead of Gid. Something was definitely off about Stan. He did, however, have reason to believe that this may be because of the twins.

When Stan participated in the trick, everyone had become so ecstatic, practically thinking that the twins were gods, and wanted to go through the same trick. So citizen after citizen volunteered in the trick, being 'killed' and brought back to life, as the illusion went. Maybe it was just a trick, but it seemed like it had some effect on the townsfolk.

Nearly 75% of the townsfolk participated in the trick, and every one of those people were different. Some were a little different, like Sheriff Blubs actually doing his job strictly, not giving anyone any leeway. Others changed a lot, like Mr. Mcgucket actually wearing regular clothes and acting more civil instead of being crazy. The only people that Gideon knew were fine was Pacfica, Soos, and Robbie, only because they were so startled by the event that they were very reluctant to return to the tent.

Gideon knew the twins were involved in something. They had to have played some kind of role in this.

-circular clearing in the forest-

"Tomorrow is when it starts, it's time to make sure everything is right." Dipper said.

Mabel and Wendy stood with him in the clearing. They held charts and books, flipping through them, looking at various names, locations, and maps. One map held the entire town of Gravity Falls, showing all the existent houses. Most of the houses had red x's.

"We have enough people. The others could just be wiped out, unless you have a use for them." Mabel said.

"Those who aren't with us are automatically against us. Their nonexistence would be very beneficial." Dipper stated.

"So I've got everything setup, i just want to know why we are in this clearing. I honestly really don't want to see that creep demon. Based on Mabel's description, I much rather be dead than see him." Wendy stated, holding her books and charts.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, and looked back at Wendy.

"We aren't here for Bill. We are actually here for you." Mabel said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't attempt to fool us. Remember these crystals?" Dipper said pointing to his amulet.

"There's one thing you probably didn't know we could do, which was read minds. And we sure had a blast reading yours..." Mabel said.

Wendy's face immediately changed from confusion into terror. That's when she dropped everything and began to run. However, before she even made ten steps, she was picked up by a turquoise aura that she knew was coming from the twins. She was brought back in front of them, forced to kneel on the grass, the dew making her knees wet.

"We sure did read your mind. We know about your parents divorce, your old boyfriend dumping you, your insecurities, your weaknesses. But we mostly liked your plan for betrayal." Dipper loudly stated, his hand resting on the amulet.

"You were going to attempt to kill us in the middle of our sleeping, right? And your plan for this was to, what was it? Gain our power and utilize it to benefit yourself? Well, you had one more day to go... Too bad this is how it must end." Mabel said as she dropped her books and took out her beauty from her pocket.

She grabbed the hilt of her obsidian blade, which she had named Waddles, after the pig she had slaughtered as a sacrifice to Bill the previous night.

Dipper made Wendy look up at Mabel, who held a devious grin. Without any hesitation, Mabel brought the blade back, and thrust it into Wendy's skull, right between her eyes.

The twins nearly became deaf because of the bloody shriek that Wendy gave off. Blood ran down her face and into her mouth as she yelped. Mabel didn't take pity though. She took the blade out, and began stabbing again in the same spot, pushing into her skull more and more. Wendy was already dead before she collapsed on the ground. Blood flowed from her skull onto the wet grass, making a sickly green and reddish black color.

Dipper took his hand off the amulet, and took out his book. He turned through the pages as Mabel made attempts to take her knife out the already dead Wendy. She finally got it out as Dipper began reading the same incantation that was used for the trick. As he did this, green smoke arose from nothing. The field was covered in it, blinding nearby animals.

After about 5 minutes, the smoke dispersed. Wendy was where she was, however, her head wound was completely gone. She looked as if she had just taken a fall, no evidence of her being stabbed. The twins watched as Wendy came to, standing up in front of them. She inspected herself, and immediately looked at Dipper, who began speaking.

"Tomorrow night is when it will begin. Get used to your surroundings, and prepare for the slaughter." Dipper said to Wendy.

Wendy nodded her head, and walked away, inspecting herself as well as her surroundings.

"Will they be cooperative?" Mabel asked.

"They will, and nothing will stop us."


End file.
